Lingering Destiny
by Kimra
Summary: Usagi’s parents died when she was young, leaving her alone and defenceless in the world. But when she walks into a seemingly normal arcade her life begins to drastically change.
1. One

New story? I haven't finished any of my others? Well I'll be honest I have "bursts" of creativity for each story. And right now, none of the others are holding my interest, I am working on them (don't think I'm not) but this one wanted to be written as well.

-----

**Lingering Destiny**

By Kimra

**Part 1**

Usagi slid onto the ground, halting her run instantly. She heard them crashing after her, searching her out in the tree's. The cut on her left check stung as the freezing wind blew against her motionless face. She ignored the pain, it would do little good to worry about such a small cut when they intended her far worse. She clutched the ground below her, digging nails into the dirt, trying to control her rapid breaths.

It had been her fault she knew, leaving her home when it was still daylight. But her stomach had protested too much, it had been three days since she had given it more then scarps and she had begun feeling weak from her own neglect. So she had snuck out of her home, the spot where the bushes cradled her back and the trees sheltered her body, that spot in the park no one ever seemed to find or go near. It had been a foolish hope that no one would see her, although she had not seen anyone. There had been that feeling, a feeling she had pushed back in favour of her hunger. The damage had been done though, without her been more then vaguely aware of it.

She had found her food, the only lucky turn in her whole cursed day, she had found a meal worth eating, the lady would hardly even miss it.

"Brak!" A male voice shouted not far from her. Usagi narrowed her sights pinning the silhouette of the man speaking. She could hardly see his face in the dim moonlight, but he stood in the clearing she had just tumbled through. She pressed herself closer to the ground, making herself as flat as possible but still prepared to pounce and run again. Her poise in fact was very cat light, her legs ready to launch her away, but the rest of her frozen aware of every noise, smell, and sight around her. The man before her, dressed in black crouched to the ground, searching around the edges of the clearing. Usagi closed her eyes tightly, she knew sometimes they glowed in the moonlight and such a strange trait would give her away. Without sight she listened intently to the man, she could hear him moving, not closer however, and she could hear the two other men as they tumbled out of the tree's near him.

"Well?" One of them demanded in a frustrated voice.

"We lost her." The first to speak growled at the new comers.

"I told you she'd put up a fight!" The frustrated voice continued, ignoring his companions anger.

"How was I to know she'd climb that well? Thing didn't look like she could support her own weight!"

They continued to grumble, and daringly she let her eyelids part slightly, watching them through the protective bushes. They lost heart for the chase easily she was glad to see as they trudged back the direction they had come.

When she could no longer see or hear them she let herself breath. Forcing the pounding of her heart down to its normal rhythm. It took her time to regain herself, took her time to make the air she had been forbidding herself draw in smoothly. Then when she was certain her body would obey her commands she slunk deeper into the bushes heading for the park fence.

"That's about right." She growled to herself. "Finally get settled and I have to move." She reminded herself as she climbed over the park fence that it was her own fault, but inside she wished that she could be left alone, they had no right to invade her home like that. To try and attack her. And they had thought she wouldn't fight, she laughed at the very thought. She might have been small for her age, but she wasn't weak.

As she delved into the first ally across from the park she wondered how she would find a home to match her last one. The tree's the bushes, they had felt so welcoming to her, protective despite there inanimate state. And from her spot on the ground, she could watch the moon all night, it had been a nice change from that basement she had occupied only a few months ago.

With a forlorn sigh she pushed on, silently moving from one ally to the next, fighting the sleep that threatened. When the sun rose she wanted to be somewhere, she never felt secure of a daytime, the night offered her a comfort she could not explain.

Usagi trudged down the street wirily. The sun light shone sharply into her slitted eyes, she felt almost blinded by it's intensity. People pushed past her, making contact with her arms, and shoulders sending her into recoil. She wasn't used to contact, any kind of contact and the intrusions where making her feel sick.

Calm down. She ordered herself silently, while forcefully ordering her nerves the same thing. But her body did not want to respond with the level of control she wanted, making her feel more ill. Her slitted eyes scanned around her sharply and another force slammed into her shoulder jolting her back a step. She heard a half mumbled apology but was too busy skimming away from the stranger to care. She needed to get out of the crowd. The illness building in her stomach was distracting her thoughts, the constant collisions unsettling her further. Her eyes skimmed quickly, trying desperately to adjust to the blaring light and landed on a pair of sliding doors.

She paid little more attention to the doors, they looked public, and that's all she needed to know. She zigzagged through the crowd with more skill now there was an objective fixed in her mind, missing many possible collisions and barely flinching at the few that occurred. The doors slid open and she melted into the room.

She wasn't greeted with the silence she was hoping for, but the noise level was more controlled and a little more subdued then it had been outside. The lights, fluorescent bulbs that glittered with the strength of a convenience store where easier to adjust to then the sun's light had been. She stood in the door way blinking for a few seconds as she caught her bearings. She picked the sounds of pin ball machines, and computer games, the juvenile laughing of children, some younger then her, some older. The smell in the air was a mixture of warm and sweet with just a dash of cleanliness, it felt like an arcade. When her eyes adjusted she was surprised by how large the arcade was, she also realised some of the patrons where watching her with curiosity. Absently she ran shaking fingers through her knotted and tangled hair and moved from the doors. With a brief glance she assessed the tables and found the most secure, it was in a far corner and the light above it flickered with the uncertainty of a dying bulb.

Her fingers still neatening her hair, a task she knew was impossible but seemed determined to attempt, she slipped into the booth, her eyes fixing on the door. She brushed her hair with shaking fingers, she had lost her hair tie the night before, it had been pulled off her when she was climbing the tree. One of those men probably still had it, a trophy of their failed escapades.

Her eyes skipped nervously over the patrons again, making sure she wasn't being watched but unable to remove the feeling that she was being anyway. When her eyes feel on the counter with stools lining it she found a pair of cheerful blue eyes watching her. Inwardly she cringed, he worked there, she could tell because of the apron he wore, and the more obvious fact that he was behind the counter. She made it her purpose to not make eye contact, the last thing she wanted was to be accosted by an employer. Her temper had nothing vouching for it, it took very little to make her snap, and she was liking the oddly serene feel of this particular arcade, making an employee angry with her would probably have her kicked out.

He didn't seem to need eye contact, because he finished talking to the young girl before him, handed her a drink and strolled around the bench towards her booth. Her heart pounded, her mind trying to remember how long it had been since her people skills had been tested. It had been four months ago, in that basement she'd occupied for a little while.

"And what can I get for you?" The man asked in a chirpy, almost annoying voice. But he sounded nice, and there was a quality to the way his voice rang that made her certain there was no danger to be found in him. On this, as with most things, she trusted her instincts.

If only you'd listened to those instincts yesterday. She hissed at herself a little embarrassed that she had allowed herself to be so foolish, though no one knew it but her. Then his words hit her, and her mind went whirling with uncertainty.

"Err… ummm…" She made other incoherent sounds as she fumbled with the small menu propped up by salt and pepper shakers while her other hand slipped into the pocket of her over large khaki jacket. He smiled at her as she moved, seemingly unfazed by the grime obviously accumulated about her body, or the state of her clothes. She licked her bottom lip a bit uncertain of his response, most scurried away the moment they could when confronted with her. "I'll- ummm…" She was reading the menu quickly, picking up only the words she knew, trying desperately to read the ones she didn't and failing miserably. Her fingers continued to dig into the pocket, preying that she had some form of money on her. It would be embarrassing to be kicked out so quickly, and she wasn't certain her nerves would cope with the crowds a second time. Bingo! Her fingers came in contact with cold metal and her body relaxed a little.

"Take your time." The man teased a little. Immediately she blushed, her fingers fumbling faster for her coins. She felt awkward with the blonde haired man watching her, a kind smile aimed at her. She wasn't used to kindness at all and as she finally dug her few coins out of her pocket and dropped them onto the table she felt her discomfort rise. She glanced at the coins counting them quickly, trying not to be embarrassed by the tuffs of lint that she had pulled out as well. Counting the money she smiled and looked back at the menu, suddenly appearing composed and feeling a bit better as well.

"Can I have a milkshake?" Usagi asked with the most professional voice she could muster. Another smile tinged at the edges of the blondes mouth.

"What kind?" He asked looking mock professional. Usagi considered for a moment, it had been a long time since she'd had a milkshake or anything like that. "We have, Strawberry, Chocolate, Caramel, Vanilla, Lime, and Banana." He waited, watching her intently. A bell ringing took her attention, and Usagi glanced at the doors of the arcade. A tall brown haired girl strode across the room to the counter stools. Usagi saw the blonde man glance over at the newcomer, then flashed his smile at her once more. Usagi rattled the flavours through her head trying to decide what flavour she would like.

"Chocolate." She guessed after a while noticing his attention was no longer focused on her as it had been. He still nodded in acknowledgement before he returned to behind the counter talking to the new comer.

Usagi felt a little put out by his sudden disinterest so she forced her attention on her money. With care she scooped the money to the spot directly before her, picking the lint out of the pile and began to count the coins. She removed the exact amount for the milkshake and counted the remains. She didn't even have enough for a second drink, so she plunged the money back into her pocket, leaving the neat pile to pay for the milkshake before her.

"How was school today Makoto?" The chirpy voice of the blonde clerk carried across the room. There was a happy response from the starry eyed girl but her voice didn't carry as well as the clerks.

Usagi stared at the two talking, the girl obviously flirting, the young man not seeming to care but continuing to engage her in conversation. A little jealousy surged through Usagi as she watched the sceptical. She wasn't jealous of him paying attention to the school girl, she was jealous of the familiar relationship they obviously had. She was jealous of the ease with which they spoke to each other. But most of all she was jealous of the carefree atmosphere the girl radiated.

Bitting into her checks Usagi looked away from the two and tried to focus on something else. Unfortunately the arcade had very little to hold the attention of someone with no money and no friends. Grinding her teeth at the blithe laughter that fluttered through the air from the two. Resolutely Usagi grabbed at the menu still on the table and forced herself to try and read it. She mumbled the words under her breath until they sounded familiar then moved to the next.

"Here you go, miss." The blonde clerk stood before her again. She flinched when his arm brushed her own putting the drink directly in front of her. Her breath catching with uncertainty, and fear, but he just smiled again and moved back to his companion.

Usagi followed his movement with anxious eyes, until they rested on the companion who was watching her intently. Usagi squirmed under the expression, looking at the milkshake before her, all the while absently fingering her hair again.

"Hey! Mind if I sit here?" A loud female voice asked pleasantly from the edge of the booth. Usagi looked up startled by the girls approach her nervous eyes skimming her surroundings for an escape. Her hand convulsively clutched the icy cold milkshake before her, drawing it close protectively. She nodded without realising she had responded and only realised what she had done when the brunette slid into the seat opposite her.

"Err…" Usagi managed to mutter, her left hand clutching her drink while her right continued to fiddle with her hair, all the while her large eyes locked on the stranger girl. The brunette was dressed in a brown and white school uniform that Usagi didn't recognise, her smile was genuine and her eyes full of interest.

"I haven't seen you around here before." The girl said in an obvious attempt to begin a conversation.

Usagi shuffled her feet in thought, her hands still clasping the cold drink to her, slowly making her fingers go numb. She didn't want to talk about herself, which was where the conversation seemed to be heading. To stall she fiddled with the milkshake straw.

"I haven't seen that uniform before. Is it from around here?" Usagi asked, then took a big sip from her drink. Sugar invaded her blood stream almost immediately her energy levels shooting through the roof, her teeth chattered from the instant cold, a little pain coming to her head at the same time.

"Oh." The girl before her grinned sheepishly. "I go to Juuban High School, but they don't have a uniform my size so I wear my old one." The girl's grin became overbright. "My name's Makoto, Makoto Kino. What's yours?"

"Rabbit." She replied automatically, after all it's what they had called her in her last home. They had told her she was jittery and nervous like a rabbit, she hadn't cared what they called her.

"What kind of a name is Rabbit?" Makoto asked in a conspiratorial tone that made Usagi laugh. "Ah ha!" Makoto declared loudly with triumph at the sound of Usagi's laughter. Again Usagi grabbed her drink to her chest, her body rising, ready to run when she realised the girl had been joking around. "I'm sorry." Makoto gasped when she noticed Usagi's reaction, her eyes immediately apologetic. Usagi took a large sip from the drink, the sugar flowing into her again making her feel more nervous and jittery then usual.

"Rabbit's what they call me." Usagi persisted cheerfully. There was an air to the girl before her that said made Usagi relax.

"Oh? Who's they?"

The girl, Makoto seemed genuinely interested and it was that genuine interest that made Usagi relax more, still the question made her a little edgy. The bell at the door rang again.

"Just the people I used to live with." Usagi replied as she eyed a child running into the arcade and disappearing behind some of the games.

"Really?" Makoto chirped. "What do the people you live with now, call you?"

Usagi shifted in her seat under the close scrutiny of the brunette's dark green eyes.

"I don't live with anyone right now." Usagi replied weakly wondering why she felt a little unsafe answering that question.

"Oh." Makoto sat back a little looking over Usagi with an intense expression. "You hungry?" Another genuine smile crossed Makoto's expression. Usagi couldn't stop her expression from brightening but she made her tone subdued.

"Um… not really." She was afraid the girl would somehow con her into buying them food, and she didn't want to admit despite her obvious impoverished appearance that she couldn't afford a meal.

"That's a shame, because I was planning on cooking dinner tonight, but I always cook way too much food and it always goes to waste." Makoto's eyes where wide with anticipation as they stared at her and Usagi knew it was a poor excuse to save her from sounding pitying. Strangely at that moment Usagi didn't mind Makoto's attempts to assist her.

"I only had a little lunch today." Her stomach growled, she hadn't had any. "I'd probably be kind of hungry by dinner." Usagi tried to sound neutral, but when talking about food it was a difficult task. "If…" She wondered if the girl would make her beg, her body was crying for food, food that wasn't a milkshake so sugar filled it was starting to make her usually tolerant stomach feel ill. "If-" she bit her tongue for a second "-you need some help getting rid of those left overs." It was strange since it was obviously a sympathy offer, something she would usually turn down out of caution, but there was something odd about this girl. The smile she was greeted with from the brunette across from her was dazzling.

"Sure!" Makoto cried with enthusiasm. "Want to come over now?" Makoto asked quickly. "I usually start cooking early." She glanced at her watch for a second and her expression shifted into a scowl. "We'd have to make a stop on the way." She added sounding unimpressed by what ever she had just remembered.

"Okay." Usagi nodded in affirmation as the bell rang again. Her eyes travelled unconsciously to the door as a small group of boys left the arcade.

"We gotta hurry though, I don't want to be late." Makoto glanced at the milkshake still clutched protectively within the curves of Usagi's fingers.

Usagi looked at the drink quickly, it was only half finished but Makoto looked ready to run. She weighed up her options, leave with Makoto with the promise of a decent meal that night, or finish off her milkshake at a leisurely pace and starve. It didn't require much thinking but the milkshake was a luxury she loathed to part with. As quickly as she could she guzzled the drink, ignoring the throbbing in her temples as she did so. The second there wasn't a drop left she jumped to her feet swiping the pile of coins into her hand and bounced over to the counter.

Usagi stopped before the blonde employee waiting for his attention which seemed to be fixed on the slouched figure of a man who sat on the stool near her cradling a cup of steaming coffee. She barely spared a looked at the man before the blonde was in front of her, asking if she enjoyed her milkshake. She barely mumbled her reply as she handed over her money, something strange tinging on her senses. She shook the feeling away, glanced at the ebony haired man and turned from the counter finding Makoto standing near by.

"Should we run?" Usagi asked cheerfully but a little worried. Her body was still weary, she hadn't been to sleep since that rude intrusion on her home the night before. Makoto glanced at her watch and grimaced at what she saw then nodded wearily.

"I hate this part of the job." She muttered then grabbed Usagi's hand and ran for the door, the golden haired girl being tugged after her. As the sliding doors opened and Makoto pushed through them Usagi felt eyes on her. She didn't have time to turn and find who's eyes they where before she was yanked out of the arcade and down a street.

-----

Would really like some reviews. But honestly who doesn't?


	2. Two

EVERYONE: I have a new web address and the page is finaly complete, please feel free to visit it. I can't get the address to show up here, so check it out in my profile!

I think I should apologise to all those people who have read the first part of this story and where waiting very patiently for this update. It took me next to forever and I'm sorry about that, but it wasn't intended to take anywhere near this long to update. Again I'm sorry.

Kimra

-----

**Lingering Destiny**

By Kimra

**Part 2**

"What is she doing here?" The black haired girl demanded as Usagi made her way up the last step. Fleetingly she glanced back at the assent she had just made and was not at all surprised it had been such a difficult trek considering the speed the 'Makoto' girl had run them at.

Makoto, who was standing before the raven haired girl looked back for a second puzzled and a bright grin took the puzzlements place. "This is Rabbit, she's a friend of mine!" The tall brunet declared with such enthusiasm it was impossible to tell they had only just met and barely exchanged eight words.

Usagi tried to ignore the oddity, rather endeared to anyone who would call her a friend with such honesty at such a short acquaintance and admiring of anyone who could stand before the enraged looking black haired beauty without cowering.

"This is a meeting! You don't bring friends to meetings!" The black haired girl continued harshly.

For a moment Usagi felt her uselessness. She was in the way, it was obvious, and she was doing nothing but getting this seemingly nice girl into trouble. But her tall friend proved to be immune to the angry girls temper.

"Oh can it, Rei. She's not in anyone's way!" Makoto snapped, a tint of anger in her voice and her posture straightening over the shorter girls. As if unaffected by the looming girl the black haired girl, Rei (Usagi had to assume) tossed her hair and settled back against the temple veranda.

"Right." Rei stated as if she had won the argument and the next moment the four girls where in much quieter conversation, each looking annoyed with what ever it was they where talking about.

Usagi felt useless, like an extra limb that had been brought along and forgotten. She wasn't sure what this stop off was about but it seemed she had done little more then cause this girl, Makoto, trouble. Feeling out of place, knowing she was unwelcome Usagi wondered away from the discussing group and a little deeper into the grounds, always keeping Makoto and her company in view.

As Usagi walked through the peaceful grounds, she watched the fussing group of girls from the corner of her eye. There was Makoto, the tallest of the four who seemed as unimpressed by the meeting now as she had been when she had mentioned in, she had a ponytail of brown hair and a physique that suggested regular exercise. There was a mousy girl with blue-black hair who seemed unwilling to put more then three word sentences into what ever heated discussion was happening. A chirpy looking girl with a mane of golden hair and a disgustingly big red ribbon holding it back who seemed although a little annoyed altogether uninterested in what was being discussed. And finally the black haired girl who was dressed, surprisingly in the temple robes, and looked as dominating as she had sounded.

They where mismatched. Usagi could see it even from a distance. None of them really wanted to be there and none of them got along with each other. And it seemed the more time they spent together the more the resentment and disagreements between them escalated. Even Usagi, who rarely saw the character flaws until it was too late could see they didn't get along.

After some time of waiting, rather bored with the length of the girls arguments Usagi decided that even for food she wasn't going to look at the same bunch of tree's any longer. So, ignoring her stomachs orders to stay in sight she made her way into the temple and begun to explore the old wooden building.

It was surprisingly tranquil away from the sounds of the girls arguments. An unexplainable calm weaved into even the air above this sacred ground and some of Usagi's guards began to lower. She could hear water flowing, the soft sounds of undisturbed animals in the surrounding foliage, and the sigh of wind chimes in the soothing breeze. Absently she followed unmarked paths through the grounds, letting the peace soak into her.

She could vaguely recall her mother, her real mother, bringing her to a place like this. A place that felt safe and quite and untainted. Morbidly she allowed herself to dwell on the past for a few moments before catching herself and pushing it all back away from her. There was no point, she had learnt over time, letting yourself think on things that couldn't be changed.

Distracted Usagi wondered into one of the temple buildings and stopped herself short in surprise. A giant flame rose from a single platform, the black haired girl from the meeting, Rei, was kneeling towards it, eyes fixed somewhere within it's centre.

Usagi realised if one of the four was here that the meeting had probably ended and was going to leave to find Makoto when she was distracted by the black haired girl's soft murmuring.

Curious, a trait she had never been able to override in all her years, Usagi crept closer to the kneeling figure, listening intently. She wondered what sort of things a priestess would say to a fire, vaguely recalled hearing things about seers and spirits but hadn't paid enough attention to be able to recall what had been said. It didn't matter however, because even as close as she was Usagi could not hear what the girl was murmuring into the flames.

Just as she decided she should leave Usagi was arrested by a pair of vivid violet eyes. She froze and realised with surprise that the black haired girl was looking at her.

"You shouldn't interrupt when someone's reading the fire." It was surprising how different the girls voice sounded now to when she had been shouting at Makoto. Now she seemed almost pacified.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Usagi stuttered, feeling small under such a piercing gaze. "I was being quite." She defended weakly as if she where under attack, but there was something disturbingly intense about the eyes fixed on her and as she stared back she felt as if she had engaged in an argument.

"You don't need to make a noise to interrupt, just your presence is enough for that." The girl declared in a superior voice.

"Well excuse me!" Usagi snapped, feeling not at all sorry for her actions suddenly. She had been quiet after all, and the girl was obviously just trying to be difficult.

The priestess rolled her eyes, demolishing any of the mystic air she had around her and putting her in a category not unequal to a teenagers.

The priestess went to say something, her expression condescending, but she stopped short. Her frown shifted into a blank expression for a moment and she positively stared at Usagi. "You're Makoto's friend right?" Was the abrupt question.

There was an edge to the girl's voice Usagi didn't like and was certainly unsure of so she chose not to answer.

The priestess went to say something, looking less pleased but what ever words she had been going to voice faded into nothing as she stared at Usagi again, a frown pulling on her brow. "You're Makoto's friend right?" Was repeated with an almost strangled voice.

Usagi wasn't sure if she liked the change in conversation or air around them, and certainly wasn't sure if Makoto would like being called her friend so she decided against answering, instead staring back at the girl meeting the silent challenge.

Time drew out between them, each measuring the other. Usagi would not blink, she had been in enough battles to know how to lose but the priestess seemed equally unmoving.

"I'm Rei." Was stated clearly and a hand was shoved towards her. For a second Usagi was confused, she blinked at the offered hand and then back at the girl. She wasn't sure who had just won, all she knew was she had missed the end of the fight somehow when looking at the hand.

"People call me Rabbit." Usagi replied but didn't reach for the hand uncertain of physical contact.

"I don't bite you know." Rei drawled, sounding impatient, her hand still stretched between them.

Again Usagi looked at the offered hand and again at the girl attached to it. She considered refuting that she doubted the girl didn't bite after seeing her interactions with Makoto but chose not to test the precarious peace that seemed to have come up abruptly around them.

Usagi went to reach out to the hand tentatively, then realised with shame that her hand was smothered in dirt. She retracted quickly, ignored the annoyed sound the clean priestess made and scrubbed her hand briskly against her pant leg. She didn't bother inspecting the job she had managed as she quickly gripped the girls hand for a polite hand shake. She could tell her single attempt hadn't been very useful, her pants where in little better condition then her skin, but Rei didn't flinch at the contact and seemed to almost smile.

Then Makoto walked in, and what was good nature in Rei's exterior seemed to shift into defensiveness.

"Ah, there you are Rabbit!" Makoto declared, sounding relieved. "I thought you'd run off or something."

Usagi turned to view her newly found friend and smiled a little nervously. She wondered why she was nervous and realised sitting in the presence of these two very strong female she suddenly felt more useless the normal. The feeling however was pushed aside as quickly as it came and she her smile became as genuine as she could make it.

"Makoto. This temple is very beautiful, I had to explore." Usagi offered in way of explanation.

"You think so?" Rei asked in a bright voice, and Usagi turned back to face her. "My grandfather run's the temple." It was a boost, and Usagi knew it, but strangely she didn't resent it, because she would have boosted about something like that too.

"Yeah. Pyro's always up here, sweeping and tending to the grounds. She hasn't got much of a life." Makoto growled and the animosity between the two became very obvious to Usagi who sat in the centre of their confrontation. She felt the need to discharge it, but couldn't think straight and she didn't feel comfortable enough to interfere in what seemed to be a long standing dislike.

Rei glared up at Makoto for a long time before turning back to the fire. "Well it was nice to meet you Rabbit." She said almost pleasantly. "If you don't mind Makoto, I have work to do. You know that- oh wait, no you don't." There was a sneer in the girls voice and Usagi saw Makoto's fist begin to curl. Realising here, at least, she could intervene without effort Usagi jumped to her feet.

"It was good to meet you and see your Grandfather's temple Rei, I hope I will get to again some time." She said it with a quick bow towards the ignoring priestess then as quickly as she could walked towards Makoto, who took the message without resistance and left the room without violence.

*****

Usagi stared out across the street feeling lethargic and a little sleepy. She had woken up some time in the night, confused about where she was before she remembered her afternoon. It had been uncomfortable at first, walking into a strangers domain, but Makoto had been childishly friendly and Usagi hadn't been allowed to think for very long that she should go.

Usagi gave a little laugh. Her new friend had proceeded to push food in her direction, as if life's answers could be found if only you had enough food and Usagi had been more then happy to oblige by trying everything that came her way. It was novel, the experience of being full. And although she hadn't eaten much she was sure any more and she would have been sick.

As full as she had been she'd fallen asleep on accident and only woken much latter to find Makoto had cleaned, put everything away and gone to bed leaving her on the couch. Usagi had considered very strongly finding a way out of the house, not to protect herself but in fear of staying longer then wanted but a sense of security that had long ago forsaken her had kept her in place, as if she belonged, and she had drifted once more into sleep.

But waking was inevitable and waking during her hours was expected. It was nearly two am and she was alert. There was a thin mist in the air and the moon was low on the horizon, ready to set. Usagi couldn't see it from this balcony but she knew, as she always did, exactly where it was. She breathed the damp air in, relaxing the tight muscles about her chest. There had been blankets on her when she had woken this time and she knew she was allowed to stay for the night.

Tomorrow night, however, would prove troublesome. She needed sanctuary and she wasn't sure where to look for it. There was only so many parts of every city and she had tried and lost most of them. It was perhaps getting to the time when she would have to move onto the next city, but something kept her here as it always had and even as she told herself she would have to leave she was trying to think of a way to stay.

Her musings where interrupted by the sound of beeping, a loud high pitch alarm clock style beeping that made Usagi jump. For a second she wasn't sure where the noise was coming from and was ready to duck away before she realised it was from inside. Cautious Usagi silently made her way back into the apartment, closing the veranda door behind her. 

Something fell, and broke. Makoto cursed. "I'm coming I'm coming!" Was shouted in an annoyed voice.

Startled Usagi dived back onto the couch and hid beneath the blanket.

Something else broke and Makoto's curses where louder. Then the beeping stopped, there where grumbled words followed by complete silence.

Feeling like she shouldn't be hearing this, or witnessing it for some perverse reason Usagi buried her head deeper into the soft blanket that had been draped over her while sleeping. She heard footsteps, light and fast, the veranda door slid open, the feet kept going and then… nothing. There was silence through the apartment and no noise beyond. Usagi guessed the girl gone for a quick breather outside but when she dared to glance found no trace of her.

Puzzled Usagi gave her head a shake, trying to correct what ever had gone haywire during the days events then snuggled back into her comfortable bed and once more fell asleep.

-----

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
